Cure Animamates
The Cure Animamates are the minions of Cure "Chaos" Galaxia and killed the PreCures protecting their homeplanets in order to impress her. They serve directly for the Shadow Galactica ruled by Cure "Chaos" Galaxia with the mission to find Star Seeds. The Cure Animamates are the PreCure AU version of the Sailor Animamates from Sailor Moon. They were turned into PreCure by Galaxia after impressing her. They all appear during Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Stars. Galaxia promised them that they'd be true/real PreCures once her goal was completed by their help, but it seems that she forgot her promise. It appears that the Cure Animamates don't have any free will unlike their allies. http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Galactica#Manga Membershttp://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Animamates#Members Cure Iron Mouse (キュアアイアンマウス Kyua Aian Mausu) Cure Iron Mouse killed Cure Chuu in order to impress Cure Galaxia after she (Cure Iron Mouse) was corrupted by the ideologies of Galaxia. Cure Iron Mouse is a short teenager that is roughly around Cure Chibi Moon's heighthttp://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Iron_Mouse#Appearance. Cure Iron Mouse was destroyed by the Cure Starlights after she tried to take the Star Seeds of the people in a crowd. Cure Aluminum Siren (アルミサイレンを癒す Kyua Arūminamu Seirēn) Like the other Cure Animamates she killed the guardian Cure of her Homeplanet. Her homeplanet was Mermaid, but the guardian cure of it was called Cure Sea Queen. She killed Cure Mercury and Cure Jupiter, but soon was killed afterwords by Cure Star Healer and Cure Star Maker. The Star Seeds of the PreCure she killed were sent to Galaxia in the process. She lasted longer than Cure Iron Mouse (who lasted only 15 episodes). Cure Lead Crow (治すリードクロウ Kyuā Rīdo kurou) She killed Cure Coronis, the guardian PreCure of Coronis. Cure Lead Crow worked with Cure Aluminum Siren until Cure Aluminum died then she was assigned to work with Cure Tin Nyanko. Cure Lead Crow is sadistic and loves seeing weak people. She was able to kill Phobos and Deimos with ease in an attempt to get Cure Mars's Star Seed and Cure Venus's star seed, but she is defeated by Cure Moon. Cure Lead Crow curses Cure Tin Nyanko for not being there to help. Cure Tin Nyanko (キュアティンニャンコ Kyua Tin'Nyanko) / Nyanko Suzu (鈴にゃんこ, Suzu Nyanko) Cure Tin Nyanko arrived as a student at Juuban High School going by the alias of Nyanko Suzu, a transfer student from Libya. She began to hang around Usagi like a stalker in an attempt to learn everything about Usagi. The Cure Starlights, Luna, and Artemis were not fooled by her however. She turns Diana into a normal cat and does the same with Diana's parents. Cure Tin Nyanko killed Cure Mau during when Cure Tin Nyanko was just Nyanko, Cure Mau's fairy. There was a curse that spread across Mau turning many residences of Mau into animals or into fairies, but Cure Mau was lucky not to face that fate. Cure Tin Nyanko soon breaks down into tears after remembering the good memories she had with Cure Mau. Cure Tin Nyanko is partially reformed, but her power is significantly weakened. She is later killed by Galaxia who was angry at her for helping the PreCure. Cure Heavy Metal Papillon (硬化重金属パピヨン Kyua jūkinzoku papiyon) Cure Heavy Metal Paillon is an emotional and promiscuous mother of one. She appears very close to the end of Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Stars. She killed Cure Cocoon the same reason the others killed the guardians of their homeplanets. Cure Heavy Metal Papillon has the intent on killing Cure Moon, Cure Fireball, and Cure Chibi Chibi but she is stopped when her child, Nagisa jumps infront of her, but it's too late; Heavy Metal Papillon took her child's star seed. Nagisa dies in their mother's arms causing Heavy Metal Papillon to go into a rampage and almost kills the ones she was planning on killing but she's defeated Cure Chibi Moon, Cure Ceres, Cure Vesta, Cure Juno, and Cure Pallas. Allies * Cure Lethe * Cure Mnemosyne * Cure Phi * Cure Chi * Dark Pretty Cure Trivia References